gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fever
Fever is a song originally by Peggy Lee but the Madonna version from her 1992 album Erotica. It is sung by New Directions Girls in the Season 5 episode, The Power of Goodbye. Lyrics New Directions Girls You give me, you give me fever, Natalia Never know how much I love you, Never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear. Kimberly Listen to me baby, hear every word I say, No one can love you the way I do 'cause they don't know how to love you my way. New Directions Girls You give me fever when you kiss me, Fever when you hold me tight. Fever in the morning, fever all through the night. Ana Sun lights up the daytime, Moon lights up the night. My eyes light up when you call my name 'cause I know you're gonna treat me right. Davies Bless my soul I love you, take this heart away, Take these arms I'll never use and just believe in what my lips have to say. New Directions Girls You give me fever when you kiss me, Fever when you hold me tight. Fever in the morning, fever all through the night Etta Everybody's got the fever, That is something you should know. Fever isn't such a new scene. Fever started long ago. Bella You give me fever, fever, You give me, you give me fever. New Directions Girls Fever when you kiss me, Fever when you hold me tight. You give me fever in the morning, fever all through the night. Natalia Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet, she felt the same. Kimberly When he put his arms around her, he said Julie baby, you're my flame, He gave her fever. Ana Sun lights up the daytime, Moon lights up the night. Davies My eyes light up when you call my name 'cause I know you're gonna treat me right Bella Fever, with his kisses, Fever when he holds me tight. Etta Everybody's got the fever, That is something you should know. Fever isn't such a new scene. Fever started long ago. Natalia Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair, When her daddy tried to kill him, she said, daddy oh, don't you dare. Kimberly He gives me fever with his kisses, Fever when he holds me tight. New Directions Girls He gives me, Taylor Fever, I'm his Misses, Daddy, won't you treat him right? New Directions Girls Fever, Bella Fever, when you kiss them, Fever, if you live and learn. Fever, till you sizzle. New Directions Girls What a lovely way to burn, What a lovely way to burn. What a lovely way to burn Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Girls Category:Songs Sung by Ana Watson Category:Songs Sung by Bella James Category:Songs Sung by Davies Dawson Category:Songs Sung by Etta Amato Category:Songs Sung by Kimberly Williams Category:Songs Sung by Natalia Jensen Category:Songs Sung by Taylor Atkinson